Betrayal in Paris
by Skate4life
Summary: Will Damon and Emily ever get their happy ending?
1. Where is He?

_Wow I cant believe it's been 2 years since I've seen Damon. I wonder if he will even be here waiting for me._

As Emily walked up to the Eiffel tower butterflies soared through her stomach, she took a deep breath and stepped slowly to where Damon and she were going to meet. She still loved him, but did he love her?

_Wait where is Damon? Maybe he's just a little late. _

So there Emily waited. At first she was calm and then she more anxious as time passed. It had been almost four hours, and no sign of Damon.

"Little Lady, it's getting late. You might be wanting to start home." A kind old man commented

"Oh, thank you." Emily said loosing faith. So Emily walked home. Tears began slowly running down her cheeks softly, but by the time she reached her hotel her soft sobs turned into a loud balling that she could not control. She sat on her bed and built up the nerve to call Damon, not knowing what she was going to say. The phone rung and rung until somebody finally picked up.

"Hello." It was a woman's voice.

"Um Hi, is Damon there." Emily said shocked and disappointed.

"Sorry Damon can't come to the phone now, can I take a message?" The girl said.

"Um, who is this?" Emily said barely getting her words out of her mouth this time.

"This is Molly, Damon's Fiance, who is this?"


	2. How Could you?

The plane ride home was torture for Emily. What would she tell her Mom? She expected that Emily and Damon would reconnect and live happily ever, but this was the opposite. Emily was heart broken and was 100% betrayed by Damon.

When she got to the airport, she got off the plane, well to baggage claim, where there was a picture of her and Damon sticking out of the front pocket. That just brought back her heart wrenching memories, his voice screamed in her ear until she was finally able to shake him temporarily out of her head.

She walked out the door and waited for her mother to pick her up. It was only a short time until her mother drove up in front of her looking happy as can be. _What am I going to tell her? _Emily thought, while stuffing her suitcase into the back of their car.

"Hey Sweetie! How did it go with you and Damon?" Her mother said expecting an answer that Emily knew she couldn't give her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Emily said very placidly.

"Oh, okay that's fine. So tell me about Paris." Her mother said, starting with the small talk, but Emily knew that there was only one thing her mom really wanted to find out.

"It was fine. But there's not much to tell." Emily said trying to imply that she didn't want to talk about it,

"Okay, well do you want to stop for some lunch? I have a coupon for McDonald's." Her mom said as if it was some sort of accomplishment.

"Mom, even though the Olympics are over doesn't mean that I can get fat." Emily said.

"Oh fine. You know your not being very cheery right now. Did something happen between you and Damon that's upsetting you?" Her mom said not giving up.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't make a big deal out of it." She said finally giving in, her mom nodding her head furiously. Emily took a deep breath. "Okay, Damon and I were supposed to meet yesterday and the Eiffel tower and say if it was goodbye or not. But when I went Damon wasn't there. So I waited for four hours, until an old man told me to go home. Then I called Damon and his fiancé answered the phone." Her mom just starred at the road not knowing what to say.

The rest of the road home was silent except for when her mom saw a dog crossing the road.

When they got home Emily unpacked her things and decided to go over to Kaylie's house. They had become pretty good friends over the past couple years and she knew that she could turn to her for advice. When she arrived, Kaylie's brother opened the door, smiling so kindly at Emily.

"Hi Emily. How's it going?" Leo said.

"Fine, how are you?" She responded.

"Pretty good. I assume you wanted to talk to Kaylie. Or did you want to stand at the door talking to me." He said sarcastically, with a kindness similar to Damon's. He moved aside and let Emily in. "Kaylie is up in her room. You can just go on up."

"Thanks."

As she walked up the stairs she could feel her anger coming back ready to explode out of her. When she walked in Kaylie looked up from her laptop smiling. "Hey Em! How did it go with Damon?"

Emily signed and sat on the bed. "Okay, you know how Damon and I were supposed to meet yesterday and the Eiffel tower and say if it was goodbye or not right? Well, when I went Damon wasn't there. So I waited for four hours, until an old man told me to head home. Then I called Damon and his fiancé answered the phone."

"Oh my gosh Em, that's terrible! What did his fiancé say?" Kaylie said.

"Nothing much, just that Damon couldn't come to the phone and that her name was Molly." Emily said plainly.

"Does Damon still work at the Pizza Shack?" Kaylie said, cooking up a plan.

"Yea I think so. Why?" Emily said really knowing what was going to happen.

"We're going on a road trip." Kaylie said pulling Emily towards the car.

"Once they arrived at the Pizza Shack she saw Damon, who then saw Emily. Their eyes met only to be disconnected when Damon went to help a customer. He must have known that she didn't show and that he broke her heart. Suddenly Emily froze, unable to move or speak. Finally she was able to talk to Kaylie.

"I can't do this." Emily muttered.

"Well you're going to." Kaylie blurted back to her. She gave Emily a push towards Damon, maybe a little to hard because she ran into Damon and they fell over, right as Molly walked in. Suddenly fury came into her eyes and she screamed "You !#$%^&


	3. Some Explaining to do

"Oh Sorry." Emily said forgetting that she had nothing to apologize about. Then their eyes met and everything that Emily forgot that she was at Damon for. But then it all came flooding back like a river.

"Emily?" Damon said as if he barely knew her and that he's done nothing wrong, also forgetting that his fiancé just cussed him out

"Don't Emily me." She said in a fierce and angry voice.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked as though he was completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Hmmm I don't know. For starters I was just on a plane for 16 hours from Paris where I was supposed to meet you at the Eiffel tower and you never showed up: I just found out that you have a fiancé. Should I continue?" Emily said seeing him realize that he did u something wrong.

"Look Emily, I am so sorry for all of the things that I did to you. But I couldn't tell you that I had a fiancé or come to Paris, because it was too hard to tell you. Believe me I tried to tell you so many times, but I just couldn't." Damon said almost begging for Emily's forgiveness.

"Well you can say sorry all you want, but that won't change anything will it?" Emily said. Damon seemed somehow affected by this comment, and seemed to not know what to say anymore, he opened him mouth once but nothing came out.

"I thought so. Well you better go catch Molly she seemed a smidge upset."

"Yea I guess I should" Damon said shrugging his shoulders. "Nice to see you Emily." Emily did not respond just turned around and walked away leaving Damon standing there unsure whether he made the right decision leaving Emily.


End file.
